


The Anti-matter's tale

by Adsol



Series: The charlatan's misadventures [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Character, Deepthroating, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fist Fights, Gun Violence, Hair Brushing, Height Differences, High School, Light Bondage, M/M, Meanwhile Hibiki is an idiot, Moral Dilemmas, Oral Sex, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sarcasm, Sharing a Bed, Shiage is a good guy, Side Story, Spanking, Superpowers, Team Bonding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: Two months have passed since World War Beta ended and many of Beta-fall's agent's have began adjusting to the newfound peace however that wasn't the case for a certain #2 Category 1 Shiage Kamaikada who is about to go through an eventful experience to say the least as what started out as him going to the store led to him uncovering a girl by the name of Hanako who claims to not only be on the run from a mysterious and unknown group but she also possess something extraordinary something that impresses Shiage so much it compells him to help Hanako out.Now up against a dangerous foe and being armed with little more than his Exotic material power and his incredible intellect Shiage must brave all kinds of dangers for Hanako's sake but the question is can he do this without regressing back into the bad guy he used to be and can he prove he's more than just second best to the world.(Warning this is set after chapter 76 of The tale of the Charlatan and his friends so I'd recommend reading up to then to avoid spoilers)





	The Anti-matter's tale

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Shiage's pov**

**At Beta-fall HQ**

Me, Ashai and Yukari had just gotten back to base since we completed the patrol for the day **ah I love my job** Ashai told me "you did good Shiage" he patted my shoulder saying "go on head on home I'll do your paperwork" I chuckled saying "your the best Boss" I however walked seeing Hyate french kissing Ester by the cafeteria entrance **God damn it can't he get a room look he's a great guy and I'm greatfull for him stopping the war and everything else but does he have to act like that in public with his girls **I smirked and marched outside **come to think of it I haven't stocked up at home for a week or two I'd better go to the store just to grab some essentials **once out I put my hands in my pockets.

Upon leaving the store I saw headed home and hummed to myself till I saw some girl hiding behind a corner in front of me as I asked "hey miss are you ok" she said "leave me alone it'll only bring you pain" I told her "your talking as though I'm new to pain" I stood till she ran off in a hurry **huh wonder what her deal is oh well who knows Teranosuke might find her and help her out knowing Hyate he's likely getting busy with his girls so he's a no-no for helping her **I smirked muttering "I know some strange people" I then resumed walking home **honestly I don't know where I'd be without Beta-fall in my life not only do I have so many people I care for but better yet I have something to do on weekends now so yay **while I walked some thugs saw me saying "wallet cash watch now" I merely stood and waited **let's see wind speed tonight is currently 2mph not bad now if I run a little rework on my Anti-matter then I'll have a new trick to use or in this particular case abuse **I said to the thugs "tell me any of you know the name Shiage Kamaikada" they looked confused till I said "oh well" I let my wing's out saying "this'll be a breeze" **_Angel Fall_** by allowing the wind to pass through my wing's I was able to build it up then unleash it in a far more deadly gust so much so the thugs were sent into the walls and knocked out easily at which point I pulled out my phone:

**Real #1- **Hey Ash not to bother you but there may or may not be a few thugs knocked out about ten minutes from the HQ 

**Null- **Jeez I wonder why

**Null-** I'll send Hibiki and Ester to round em up

I then put my phone away and headed home.

After I got about two minutes from my penthouse apartment I saw a number of armed men storming a nearby building only to drag the girl from earlier out I shouted "HEY" they held guns pointed at me saying "get lost Morningstar" **seriously I use that move one time now that's becoming my new title well I guess it's semi better than Anti-matter** I then stood before them saying "let the girl go" they prepared to fire till I said "you know who I am so you should know" I glared at them saying "I won't take prisoner's if you get on my nerves to much after all mercy is Hyate's forte" I then snapped my fingers to transmute the guns into Anti-matter while saying **_Satanic sacrilege_** by taking the Anti-matter I turned it into some daggers to stab them while also unleashing a blast of them aside the girl however said "oh for crying out loud" she suddenly teleported behind a guy and knocked him out** what the is this girl a teleporter but why am I feeling such an odd resonance with her then.**

* * *

As I stood I had them all cuffed **little did they know I was always planing on going for their non vital parts after all I was only planing on scaring them a little **I said "care to introduce yourself" she didn't respond so I said "I'm Shiage Kamaikada and you are" she didn't say a word only to start following me till she said "it's Hanako" I nodded while looking at her Hanako is a girl with long dark plume coloured hair sapphire blue eyes and a petite build being dressed in a black sailor seifuku along with black tights that went all the way to her kneecaps and a small bow headband in her hair** she's kinda cute actually** suddenly she collapsed so I called an ambulance to pick her up.

**A few hours later at the hospital**

After Hanako got taken to the hospital I stood alongside Tsunagu who asked "what the hell is going on Shiga" I said "I wish I knew" I walked in to see her saying "hey you ok" she tried to get up but I said "relax I don't mean any harm" suddenly she made an energy construct that baffled me **that's the feeling I got this energy it's my Anti-matter is she like Hyate or is she something else **she asked "will the bad guy's come for me again" I looked her as she looked ready to cry **damn it I don't know this girl and yet I have this overwhelming desire to protect her from harm is this what Hyate and Teranosuke felt when they met their girls** I told her "your gonna be ok" I put my hand on her shoulder saying "because I'm gonna protect you from those bad guys" I then gave her a hug although she said "what are you doing" I told her "it's a hug" she cutely tilted her head in confusion while I said "a hug is designed to make someone feel warm and secure oh" suddenly she hugged me tightly while I sat **can't breathe loosing my oxygen supply everything's going dark** she eventually let go till I asked "how is it you've got two abilities" she replied with "I escaped Project Ascension after World War Beta and now I'm being hunted" **those bastards I get it that Salvatore had his motivations but they've left a dark scar on the world** I got up saying "for now get some rest ok" she instantly fell to sleep letting out a load of snores **what a strange girl.**

After I got out Tsunagu asked "should we tell the others" I shook my head saying "nah for now I'll try to resolve this myself you don't need to get involved" he nodded and left while I did the same **I get the feeling there's a grander scheme going on oh well I'll just have to crack it then stop it****** I then left the hospital curious of how things will end.


End file.
